Un œil, tout grand ouvert dans les ténèbres
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Sith, Jedi, leur empreinte sur la galaxie n'est jamais que transitoire. La Force, elle, arrive toujours à ses fins. Si Dark Sidious n'est plus là pour l'aider à rétablir l'équilibre, alors elle précipitera la venue d'un nouvel instrument.


**Presque le début**

Par-dessus les grincements enragés de la carlingue et les protestations des turbines du réacteur, il fallait tendre l'oreille pour percevoir la voix ferme de maître Olin sur la fréquence d'urgence. Il transmettait, pour autant que Tahig pût le comprendre, l'ordre aux astromécanos de former une chaîne de câbles pour arrimer à la coque les panneaux à demi arrachés de l'aile gauche. Tandis que la jeune padawan avançait péniblement le long du couloir en direction de la cabine de pilotage, un soubresaut plus violent que les autres du Crucible blessé la projeta contre un hublot. Une substance turquoise obscurcissait presque entièrement la vitre de transparacier : l'afflux de carburant que le réservoir percé déversait dans l'espace flottait aussi sur la coque.

Tahig se releva sans élégance et se remit en marche, prenant garde à ne pas poser le pied sur les quelques trappes d'où montait une fumée de court-circuit. Elle avait réussi au Temple à tenir des équilibres bien plus difficiles lors des leçons de gymnastique, mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait pour la première fois immergée dans une situation de crise réelle, tout son brio l'avait fuie. Quand elle atteignit enfin l'entrée de la cabine, ses mollets tremblaient de crampes dont l'effort physique n'était pas la cause.

À travers la porte entrouverte, elle devinait la silhouette de maître Kenobi, que les diodes d'alerte, toutes allumées, toutes clignotantes, baignaient d'une lueur rouge. Dans un affolement électronique aux accents binaires de sauve-qui-peut, il manipulait boutons et tirettes à un rythme stakhanoviste, se penchant parfois sur le micro pour échanger avec maître Olin quelques consignes lapidaires. Il y avait plusieurs minutes que les deux Jedi n'adressaient plus aucune parole au groupe des padawans, non plus qu'à Huyang, qui s'efforçait de veiller sur eux.

L'alarme s'interrompit tout à coup et un grand choc secoua Tahig et tous les occupants du Crucible. Les lumières vacillèrent avant d'être rétablies. Un solide quart du vaisseau venait de se détacher.

Les oreilles encore tintantes, Tahig crut percevoir un grognement tout près d'elle. Elle se retourna vers l'angle du couloir, juste à temps pour retenir Bejox qui, courant dans sa direction, venait de trébucher sur un débris.

Le besalisk s'agrippa à elle de ses quatre mains, avant de la repousser d'un geste de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache ! »

Tahig voulut le faire taire d'un geste, mais leur différence de taille était trop importante et son index tendu manqua largement les lèvres de Bejox pour s'écraser au milieu de son goitre duveteux. Néanmoins la signification de sa tentative ne pouvait guère lui échapper et il suivit la direction de son regard, qui s'était à nouveau fixé sur le pilote.

Fort heureusement, l'attention de maître Kenobi était à cet instant entièrement captivée par la trajectoire grinçante d'un astromécano de modèle R4 qui, éjecté vers l'avant, tentait de s'aimanter au pare-brise à l'aide de ses patins en métal amovibles. Le droïde était parvenu à rayer de bout en bout la vitre de la cabine lorsque, abandonné par sa batterie surmenée, il poussa un ultime trille de panique et lâcha définitivement prise.

Son sort brutal arracha Bejox au spectacle et il se recula aussitôt d'un pas, tant parce qu'il était sous le choc que pour être bien sûr de rester invisible. Ses bras moulinaient l'air autour de Tahig en un mouvement de réprimande emphatique, mais il sut contenir le volume de sa voix :

« Notre place est sur le pont inférieur, avec Huyang. Tu n'aurais pas les compétences pour aider les maîtres, de toute façon. »

Les oreilles de Tahig s'aplatirent d'agacement, mais elle n'eut guère l'occasion de répliquer. Précédés d'une odeur féroce de circuiterie brûlée, des pas résonnèrent vivement dans le vacarme ambiant. Leur vitesse, trop rapide pour être naturelle, ne s'expliquait que par l'usage de la Force.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, tous les deux. Allez rejoindre vos camarades. Tout de suite ! »

La voix grave et policée de maître Olin conservait son égalité coutumière, que démentait absolument le désordre extrême de son habit. En deux enjambées il dépassa les padawans et, tournant la tête en arrière, il les foudroya d'un dernier regard qui commandait l'obéissance immédiate avant de refermer derrière lui la porte du cockpit.

Ils se hâtèrent d'obtempérer.

* * *

« La cassure a compromis jusqu'au disjoncteur différentiel », annonça Ferus Olin en observant la nouvelle séquence de stabilisation qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi engageait sur l'écran de la console. Le maître Jedi s'efforçait de soulager la pression subie par les ailerons de secours en modulant l'alimentation des propulseurs. Il fallait à tout prix éviter d'enclencher le système de freinage, terriblement gourmand en carburant. « Tout le côté bâbord est en train de s'enflammer. »

La jauge d'oxygène se mit à vibrer pour indiquer leur passage sur les bonbonnes auxiliaires. L'anxiété des padawans, relayée par la Force, s'infiltra dans la pièce comme un nuage toxique. L'appareil respiratoire à triple valve des gungans les rendait particulièrement sensibles aux variations atmosphériques et le petit Hijor avait dû percevoir le changement. Le calme dans lequel Huyang avait jusqu'à présent expertement contenu les jeunes s'érodait sous les assauts d'une panique contagieuse.

Malgré toute l'expérience que la guerre et ses années de chevalier lui avaient apportée, Ferus n'entrevoyait plus aucune solution technique ; face à la béance du gouffre galactique, il sentait s'approcher l'instant de la décision :

« Je pense qu'il nous faut appeler à l'aide. »

Le regard des deux Jedi se fixa sur la seule veilleuse du tableau de bord qui restait obstinément verte. Plusieurs lignes de chiffres également têtus défilaient en dessous. Le technicien du Temple qui les avait introduits aux subtilités du système de camouflage dont bénéficiait le Crucible n'avait pas dissimulé sa fierté ; il avait toute confiance dans la capacité de l'engin à déjouer les radars chiss les plus perfectionnés, ainsi qu'il le leur avait plusieurs fois répété. Ni Obi-Wan ni Ferus n'avaient éprouvé d'enthousiasme à la perspective de devoir effectuer une approche discrète pour une mission d'objet interne à l'Ordre, mais l'Ascendance Chiss avait profité ces dernières années des troubles engendrés dans la République par la Guerre des clones pour raffermir son autorité sur la région. Quoique la planète d'Ilum n'appartînt pas à son territoire, de trop fréquents convois de gardiens de la République aux portes de Csilla, capitale de l'Ascendance, pourraient donner l'envie à ses dirigeants de s'approprier la planète.

Déjà très suspicieux à l'encontre des intentions du Sénat, les Chiss risquaient de ne guère apprécier la révélation d'une expédition si proche de chez eux. S'ils se rendaient compte, en plus, que leurs visiteurs avaient espéré naviguer cachés, cette dissimulation leur semblerait confirmer tous leurs soupçons et le Conseil se retrouverait dans une situation diplomatique fort délicate. Moins précaire toutefois que la situation des huit enfants et des deux Jedi, accompagnés d'au moins un droïde survivant, dont le vaisseau, heurté en biais par une météorite, était en train de se disloquer dans le vide sidéral.

Obi-Wan s'accorda une respiration méditative avant d'acquiescer :

« Si tu t'occupes d'envoyer les signaux de détresse, je vais désactiver le camouflage. »

Son sémillant collègue s'installa aussitôt dans la chaise du copilote et s'affaira à ouvrir un canal pendant qu'Obi-Wan abaissait le levier court-circuitant la couverture d'invisibilité. Une baisse de régime dans le ronronnement des machines indiqua leur retour dans le spectre du perceptible. Ferus se penchait sur leur communicateur, quand tout s'éteignit.

Dans la lueur fluorescente des bandes lumineuses qui délimitaient le plafond et les murs, ils échangèrent un coup d'œil de mutuelle incompréhension. Aucune commande ne répondait plus. Le vaisseau s'était mis à dériver, presque comme en marche arrière.

« Rayon tracteur », murmurèrent-ils de concert.

« Mais sur un vaisseau furtif ? objecta Ferus. Ils nous auraient repérés si vite ? »

Obi-Wan grimaça :

« Apparemment oui. Nous avons dû prendre un coup qui aura désactivé l'invisibilité sans que les capteurs le réalisent. Il était surprenant qu'elle continue à fonctionner alors que tout le reste a souffert. »

Ils se penchèrent vers les surfaces intactes de la vitre pour essayer d'apercevoir le vaisseau qui les aspirait.

« Là, à cinq heures, un cargo corellien.

‒ Tu vois des marques militaires ?

‒ Aucune. En revanche, il n'a pas l'air tout neuf. Il est plus probable qu'il appartienne à des contrebandiers qu'à des marchands, même peu soigneux. »

Obi-Wan esquissa un fin sourire en réponse :

« Alors peut-être seront-ils sensibles à notre propre désir d'acheminer dans le secteur une marchandise que les autorités ont jugée peu désirable… »

Ferus fronça les sourcils à ce rappel des circonstances les moins reluisantes de leur mission, mais il se leva sans répliquer.

« Je vais avertir les padawans et le professeur Huyang de ce développement, maître. »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, le sourire d'Obi-Wan s'élargit d'un brin. Après tant de lourdes pertes, l'Ordre pouvait se réjouir d'avoir formé un Jedi aussi sage que Ferus Olin. Le Conseil ne s'était pas trompé en décidant, même si le jeune homme ne soupçonnait pas cette nomination prochaine, de profiter bientôt de ses capacités à titre de onzième membre.

Peut-être, d'ailleurs, était-ce l'effet de cette présence fiable et sereine à ses côtés, plutôt que le résultat d'une désensibilisation aux dangers mortels en tous genres que lui aurait inoculée la guerre, qui expliquait pourquoi, tandis qu'il observait l'énorme gueule rectangulaire du cargo qui les avalait, la Force ne daigna réveiller en lui aucun mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

 **Le vaisseau _Star Wars_ a longtemps été piloté par George Lucas, avant d'être confisqué par les Hutts et revendu à Disney. L'existence de Ferus Olin a été attestée par la sonde _Jedi Quest_ , invention de Jude Watson.**

* * *

 **L'auteure tient à prévenir qu'elle écrit, d'un certain point de vue, vraiment très vite. Simplement, l'astéroïde sur lequel elle réside est situé à proximité d'un trou noir. Du coup, ses mises à jour ne parviennent au reste de la galaxie qu'après un délai tellement long qu'il choquerait même un politicien habitué aux lenteurs bureaucratiques du Sénat…**


End file.
